Wish You Were Here?!
by Rachel S. Young
Summary: Poor Shesta, he just wishes he could go on holiday and take some time out, but you really should be careful what you wish for...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters, drat! Well a gal can dream can't she?

**Author's Notes:** Everone's probably way out of character, but ahh well, so sue me. This story is the result of waking up at 2am and not being able to get back to sleep. I am actually intending to continue with this, although I think it could stand alone if I never get round to it.   


**Wish You Were Here? **

_"If you wish hard enough, that wish will eventually reach the stars" _- Hitomi

**W**as it all a dream? Or a vision?  
Or maybe Dilandau hit me just a little too hard?  
No, it all really happened, all right.   
It all began on the day I asked Dilandau if   
I could have time off due to work related stress.

*******

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!!"

"Quit squirming Shesta, you're only making it worse"  


"But _it stings_!"  


"That's Dilandau's line." Dalet stated flatly, not even glancing up from his book. They ignored him.  


"Well it serves you right! What on Gaea where you thinking!" Gatty fixed him with an incredulous I-can't-believe-you-could-be-so-dumb look.  


"  Did you actually believe he was going to say yes?! _'Whyever not Shesta?_' he mocked in a bad impression of Dilandau's voice and struck a pose " '_Here, you can borrow my red Alseides too, it really impresses the girls! Bring back some rock, strawberry flavor please, oh and don't forget to write!'_ "

"...Well..." Shesta muttered, looking Guimelish "...I thought it was worth a try."  


"Oh for pittys sake! I think Dilandau-sama must have hit you too hard this time, your brain isn't functioning right".  


"  But you'll never know anything if you don't give it a go, right Dalet?" Dalet didn't answer Gatty noticed, instead he just frowned and ... was that a blush?! _~ No ... Don't look into the meaning of that ... I'm not even going to think about it ... It's not important and I really just don't want to know ~_

"Don't you ever want to go on holiday Gatty, " Shesta broke his line of thought. Good, he didn't like where it was going anyway. "You know, get away from it all?"  
  
"No! Not at all. I'm perfectly happy here. What more could we possibly want?"  
  
Dalet snorted and Gatty flashed him a warning glance. _  
~is he even reading that book? Or is he just trying to look good whilst he eaves drops_!?~   
Shetsta was frowning at him too ~ _he can see right through me, they both can. I should know better by now _~... out numbered two to one, his expression softened and he gave in. After all what was the point in him pretending when no one else was bothering.   
  
"Ok, so your probably right. We could all really do with a break from this..."  
Shesta looked smug.  
"...but _I_ wouldn't be so _dumb_ as to ask now, when we are so close to finally capturing Escaflowne!"  
  
Out of the corner of one eye Gatty could see Dalet's shoulders shaking ~_ well at least someone sees the funny side _~   
  
"Moreover," he added " I wouldn't have requested it on the grounds of _'Work-related stress'!_ Baka!!"  
  
Dalet slammed his book down and laughed outloud. "Oh, but it was worth it!" He managed between giggles "Did you see the expression on Dilandau-sama's face!! Oh I wish I coulda taken a shadow-graph snap-shot of that moment!"  
  
"You would say that. It wasn't you on the recieving end of Dilandau's slap" Shesta pressed his fingers onto the side of his face and pouted, "That _really_ hurt!"  
  
"Quite. And we are all eternally greatful for your sacrifice in the name of good humour. What are you gonna ask him for next? A pay rise? The setting up of a Slayers Union? How about share options?"  
  
"Don't go giving him ideas, Dalet." Gatty smiled. "Read your book. And you," he turned back to Shesta "Do you want that scratch to become infected?"  
  
"...no" he muttered quitely.  
  
"I thought not. Then sit still and let me finnish."  


******

Shesta sat on the edge of his bed and picked at the plaster on his cheek. It was sort of pale yellow and had pink and blue ducks on it. The kind of plaster you give to little children. Gatty had been most appologetic and when he gave it to Shesta, saying it was the last one in the box, but he had a feeling it wasn't. Infact, he was quite positive the Gatty had only done it on purpose for a cheap laugh at his expense.   
~ _Meanie. Why's it alwys me?_~   
He stopped messing with the plaster and gazed around the cold, blue walls of the room for something, anything, to take his interest.   
Nothing.   
But he couldn't go downstairs. Perhaps Dilandau would be there, and he was in a really bad mood with him, it wouldn't be wise to risk an enocounter just now.  
A gentle sigh escaped his lips, and he lay back on the bed "I just wanted a break, a little time out to get away from it all." he whispered longingly to the ceiling "Is that so bad? I wish....Just for a little while I could be someplace far away, somewhere totally different. I just _wish_."

******

Someplace far away, somewhere totally different, a little star was listening.


End file.
